It's A Twin Thing
by rsbluevelv
Summary: What if Dean has a twin Haley. I Am going to rewrite some episodes if I keep going.
1. Past

A 5 year old Dean woke-up in a sweat with his twin sister shaking him to wake up because he was screaming in his sleep. "Hey are you okay?"Haley said with a concerned look on her face.

Dean wiped the sweat off of his forehead "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some water."

"Come on," She said as she walked to the door, and Dean followed. Dean sat down on the couch and Haley went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She smiled as she opened it because she was just tall enough to, then she went over to the couch where her brother was and handed him the bottle and Dean started chugging it down.

Haley took it from him. "Slow down there, boy."

"Sorry, I'm just a little weirded out about the dream I had."

"Do you want to talk about it or…" she picked up the remote, "Watch late night T.V.?"

"T.V."Dean said. They _never _got to watch T.V. this late and it was so late no one would be up, or so they thought.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Their mom, said coming down the stairs.

"Oh,no." the kids whispered to each other, and then they put on their best puppy dog faces and said, "We love you Mommy!" and then they smiled.

"Dean also had a bad dream and I was just staying with him."

"It's okay." she said with a smile. "Let's go say good night to Sammy."

"Okay." they said at the same time, and ran up the stairs to Sam's room.

Dean and Haley ran to Sam's crib and Mary went to the other side.

"Good night Sammy," The twins said at the same time, like they did a lot, and kissed Sam on the forehead, then Mary came in as well and said "Good night, love," kissing Sam on the forehead.

"Hey guys," Their dad said, and they went running into his arms.

"DADDY!"

"What do you think,is he ready to toss around the football yet?"

"No, Daddy." They said at the same time.

"No," John said with a smile as Mary came up to him.

"Put them back to bed." she said, leaving the room.

"Okay." he hugged the twins and said, "Sweat dreams, Sam," and left the room with the twins still in his arms.

"Dad, can Haley and me sleep in the same bed tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, after that bad dream it really freaked him out." Haley said to her dad, and Dean gave her a mad look, but it was truth.

"Did it now." And then he tickled her tummy and she laughed and begged for him to stop; he did, saying, "Okay, you two can sleep in the same bed."

They smiled at each other and said "YES!" at the same time _again_. Haley climbed in Dean's bed and said their good nights to their dad and went to sleep.

**Later the night**

Mary was in bed when the baby monitor went off and she woke up.

"John" she said, and turned around and saw he wasn't there. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to Sam's room to check on him and saw a man standing over the crib.

"John, is he hungry?" he turned his head and warned her, "Shhh."

"Okay." Mary said.

She started to go back to bed and a light down the hall began flickering. She tapped the glass to fix it, then heard something downstairs and started down to the first floor. She saw the T.V. lighting the room and then John asleep in his armchair and ran back up the stairs to Sam's room,calling "Sammy. Sammy!" She stopped at the doorway in shock. John was awakened by his wife screaming "NO!"

"Mary?" John called out, getting up from his chair. "Mary!"

He ran up the stairs and opened Sam's door, saying "Mary." John just saw Sam. Thinking it was just a dream, he stepped slowly over to Sam to check on the gurgling baby.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?"

A few drops of blood on Sam's blanket caught his attention, and as he reached toward them, more red dripped on the back of his hand. He looked up and saw Mary on the ceiling,gasping for breath, her belly cut. He fell over and yelled "Mary! No!" He watched, frozen in place, as flames started to form, then he got up and grabbed Sam from his crib and ran out of the room. Seeing Dean and Haley standing in the doorway to their room, he handed Sam to Haley.

"Take him outside as fast as you and don't look back." They looked at him for a second, pausing. "Now, guys, go!"They started running towards the door. John raced back to Sam's room yelling,"Mary!" as the fire consumed the room.

Dean and Haley ran outside and turned stare at the fire blazing. John grabbed them up and started to run as the fire exploded outwards.

Soon, firefighters arrived outside as a crowd of people began to form. John, Dean, Haley, and Sammy sat on the back of the Impala and John held Sammy with an angry and determined expression on his face, looking up at the burning house.


	2. Growing Up

As John came back from a hunt, five-year-old Sam came running into his arms.

"Hey buddy," John said before giving Sam a kiss on the forehead. "Are your brother and sister up yet?"

"No, not yet, Daddy, but I can wake them up if you want me to!" Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, go." John said, putting Sam down. Sam ran into the kitchen and got a very cold glass of water, then he ran to the bed that Haley and Dean shared. The two of them always shared a bed. There were two reasons for this; Sam always got his own bed, and they were twins, so most of the time they didn't mind, although sometimes they did, because Sam could wake them both up at the same time. Sam got up on the bed and dumped the water on his siblings. They jolted upright.

"You're dead!" They yelled at the same time, jumping out of bed and running after Sam, racing out of the room and around the couch. Suddenly, Haley stopped short but Dean and Sam kept running until Sam was stopped by Haley's body and she tackled him to the couch and started tickle him. Sam giggled, begging for her to stop. She did, but only so that Dean could join, and then she started up again. Sam was almost screaming when John came running in, pulling Haley and Dean off of Sam.

"Why were you killing your brother?" he asked, still holding the twins.

"He woke us up with cold water!" Haley said angrily.

"So he needed to be taught a lesson." Dean added.

"Oh, okay, as long as you have a reason." he said, putting the twins down."But just get dressed and I will deal with your brother."

"Okay, Daddy!" The twins said and walked into the room the shared. Haley got dressed in their room and Dean went into the bathroom to change.

John knelt down and high-fived Sam. "Good job, buddy." John said as the twins came out.

"You told him to!" They exclaimed together. John got off his knee and was about say something, but the twins tackled him to the armchair and sat on his lap.

"Make breakfast and we're good." Dean negotiated.

"Oh, fine, you got me." John said as he slid the kids off of him and got up. As he went to the kitchen, Sam got up and sat across Dean and Haley's laps.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked beseechingly.

"Us?" Haley exclaimed.

"Mad?" Dean continued.

"At_you_?" Haley said, then it was Dean's turn again.

"Of course not!"

"Good. Because I need to ask you something."

"What could you possibly need?"

"Tonight there's a T.V. show on and I need one of you to record it because it's on at 3:00am. So please?" Sam keened with big, imploring eyes and a puppy dog expression.

"No_way _am I waking up at three in the morning to tape a show for you." Dean said.

"Pleease?" Sam pleaded with a sad expression.

"Sam, don't worry, I'll tape it for you." Haley assured, kissing him on the forehead, then sliding him over to Dean's lap and going to the room she was sharing with Dean. She closed the door as Sam said, "Thank you."

"You're so lucky Haley is nice or else you wouldn't get anything." Dean said, and went to the kitchen to get water and sat on the counter where John was putting eggs on a plate.

"Dean's right, you know." John agreed. They smiled. When Haley walked out, they looked at her.

"What?" She asked with a creeped-out face.

"Nothing." John said innocently. Haley just shook her head and sat on the couch. She picked up her Rolling Stone magazine. Plugging headphones into her CD player, she began blasting AC/DC. John went back to making breakfast as Sam turned on the TV and Dean got his CD player out to blast Guns and Roses.

2:54 AM

Haley had set the alarm clock so she had a chance to get up. Of course, Dean didn't even move when it went off, so she got out of bed carefully and went to the living room. She turned on the TV and turned it the channel Sam wanted. She was about to go back to her room when something grabbed her. She screamed; John came running out just in time to see something with yellow eyes disappear with his daughter. Dean came running out.

"What happened to Haley, dad?" he said with panic in his voice. "Where is she dad?" Dean insisted, this time with pure fear in his voice. John just went over to Dean and held him as he cried.

The next morning Sam came out of his room and saw Dean on the couch half asleep, John flipping thought tons of books looking for the thing that took his daughter. Sam, not knowing about what happened earlier in the night, went to the room Dean and Haley shared. Not seeing her, he went back to the living room and asked "Dad, where's Haley? I need to ask her if she recorded my show last night."

Dean's eyes widened. John didn't even move and his breathing was barely noticeable.

"What? All I asked is where's Haley?" And then it hit him like a baseball. "She isn't … _is_ she?" He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. John got up and hugged his son and Dean joined them. The family just cried together not knowing if she was dead or alive.


	3. OhMyGod

It had been six years on the mark since Haley went missing and all they knew was that she was taken by the thing that killed their mother and that she was still alive. Dean, now fifteen, was making toast for himself and Sam when he looked at the calendar and noticed what day it was. He instantly had a tear come rolling down his cheek. Then he noticed Sam coming in the room and quickly wiped the tear from his face. He turned to Sam and handed him his toast.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, wondering what Dean was thinking.

"Of course I am, Sammy, why would you ask that?" Dean said, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know. One: I know what day it is. Two:your eyes are all red and puffy. Three:you're avoiding eye contact. Four: I know you, and five: Dad is never home." Sam said with five fingers up and a smile on his face. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh…my…God, are you observant and…"

"DEAN ANSWER ME!" Sam cut him off angrily.

"Okay, today is one of the worst days of my life; is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Fine. Would you just eat your food? I'll start packing so when dad gets back we can just leave."

"How come before Haley was taken we would stay the night and then leave"

Dean made a _shut __up_ _before I hit you_ face. "Because last time we stayed the last night Haley was taken, so just _eat_!"

Sam silently went back to eating his toast. Suddenly, John came running in the door, locking it with a strange look on his face.

"Follow my lead." he whispered, grabbing Sam and Dean's hand and leading them backwards as the door busted open and a man with black eyes came stalking toward them. John continued to walk backwards with Sam and Dean behind him. They found the wall with a thud. 

"End of the line there, Johnny." The man snarled. John just smiled and looked up at the Devil's Trap painted on the ceiling. The demon was trapped.

"You want to answer my questions now?" John asked, still smiling.

John stood in front of the demon, who was tied to a chair. Sam and Dean sat behind him at the table, watching.

"Where is my daughter you son of a bitch?"

"She's dead."

"No, she's not. Now where is she?" John demanded, getting angry

"Dead. I watched her die; if only you could have heard her screaming, calling for you and her stupid little brothers over there." Dean was getting more and more furious with every word the demon spoke.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me, I'll just send you to hell!" John growled, holding his journal and starting to read the exorcism. John stopped reading. "Last chance. Where is my daughter?"

"Dead."

"Fine." John started again and the demon screamed.

"Jessica!" the demon screamed and John stopped.

"What."

"Her name is Jessica Brandon, she lives in Boston with a woman who she thinks of as a mother." John looked almost shocked and so did Dean and Sam.

"Where?"

"I told you. Boston."

"I meant an address."

"I don't know! I swear I don't know." John started to read the exorcism again. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"I know."

"You said you'd let me go!"

"No I didn't."


	4. Going to Get Haley

John, Sam, and Dean rode in the trusty Impala. John was thinking about his daughter's laugh and how he hoped this was real. He was going to see Haley again. Then he thought about the Christmas when Sam was 4.

**Flashback**

John walked into Haley and Dean's room. He saw Haley writing something into another one of her notebooks. She was only nine, but she was a great writer. "That a present for Sam?" She asked,putting down her notebook.

"Yes," John replied,holding it out. "It's a night light globe."

"Another learning tool. He's only four and he's already correcting my grammar. I swear he's going to be your only offspring to go to college." She paused. "Well, the only one we know about."

"Cute, Haley. Really cute."

"I know. I am." Haley said with a smirk and a head tilt.

_God I miss her_, John thought.


	5. Baby Doll

A/N Yes I'm back, Finally.

Big Thank You to RitualeRomanumSPN for being my Beta. You are amazing!

Also all chapters are now Betaed?, So please go back and read.

John, Dean, and Sam walked into a Restaurant/Bar called _Crossroad _and sat at the nearest clean table. John opened up his journal and pulled out a map that was marked in different places around town where Haley might be, while Dean picked up a menu, and Sam, being his shy self, just looked at the table. After a few minutes, a waitress came over. She had dark brown hair, big blue eyes, and a big smile. She was wearing light faded jeans, a black tank-top, and black leather boots.

"What can I get you" she asked in a sweet voice.

"A beer." Replied John without even looking up from the map.

"I'll have a triple staler with cheese', extra bacon with a side order of fries and onion rings and a large Pepsi." Dean ordered with a smirk.

"Wow." She said before turning to Sam. "And what can I get you, Cutie?" she asked him. Sam just shrugged and said that he wasn't hungry.

The waitress keeled in front of him. "Okay, how about this: there's a TV in the office and I'm pretty sure you don't want to watch your friend eat. So you can come and watch it. I mean, if it's OK with your dad." Sam's face lit up.

"Please, Dad. Can I?" Sam begged

"Okay, just two questions first. What's your name?"

"Babe."

"Okay, and do you know what 'Christo' means?" He asked slowly, looking for black in her eyes.

Babe looked confused, but answered "Um, I think 'god' in Latin, right?" John looked at her weird. She thought it was because she knew Latin. "I learned it a couple years ago. No idea why I wanted to, just did."

John was impressed, because there weren't many kids that wanted to learn Latin. Well, except Haley. God, this girl looked so familiar, but he just couldn't place her. Then he realized he was staring. "Oh,yeah. Go ahead"

"OK. Come on, kiddo; and your drinks will be right over." Then she and Sam disappeared behind the counter. After a few moments Dean spoke up.

"Dad was it just me, or did she look familiar?"

"Trust me, Son, it wasn't just you"

Sam was sitting in a chair in front of the TV, and Babe was sitting at a desk, reading a book.

"I just realized that I don't know your name, Kid" She asked, looking up from her book.

"Sam."

"So, where is home, Sammy?"

Sam just looked down and said, "It's Sam, and I don't have one." Babe noticed the sad look on his face when she mentioned home.

"What do you mean, you don't have a home? Everyone has a home." She said, moving from the desk to sit on the armrest of his chair.

"Well I don't." Sam snapped at her, but instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, kiddo. I don't know where I'm from, either."

"Why not?" Sam asked, not understanding.

"Well," Babe said, preparing to tell her story to a kid she didn't even know, but she felt strong connections to this little boy. "When I was about 10, I was found on the side of the road by some guy. I didn't know him and he didn't know me, actually didn't know anything."

"Wait, you didn't know anything?" Sam asked.

"Well I wasn't a drooling, don't know how to walk or talk mess, but I didn't know my name, when I was born, or even my parents' names. So this guy took me to the local hospital. They ran some tests and things, but they had no idea why I didn't remember anything. I did have some old scars and a lot of recent bruising, so they think I came from an abusive home, that my parents dropped me of on the side of the road or I ran away, and it was all such a traumatic experience that I blocked it out." She said this with little to no emotion, whereas Sam, on the other hand had a mix of different emotions, the two biggest being curiosity and disgust; curiosity as to what happened to her after that, and disgust because someone could do that to a child.

"What happened to you after that?"

"Well, while I was at the hospital, they wanted to keep me there just in case, plus they had to wait for child services to come and get me. Anyway, there was this nurse that had just found out that she couldn't have children. Her name was Marie. She was kind and caring, definitely not the kind of person that deserved something like that. She also just happened to be my nurse. The moment she saw me, she fell in love. Well at least, that's what she said. So when she heard about what happened to me, she stayed past her shift till the next morning when the services workers came to get me.

"Now, she was already a foster parent, so when she asked to take me, it all worked out perfectly and she was granted six week custody, then six weeks turned into six months, and six months turned into a year, until she finally got the go-ahead to adopt me and it became official. She helped me pick out my name, Jessica Garland, but all she called me was 'Baby Doll,' and then slowly everyone started calling me Babe from it. I took her last name, Brandon, and the day she got six month custody, June 17, turned into my birthday and that's how it's been for about the last 3 years." She explained, with a lot more emotion then before. "I was really lucky to find her."

"Wow. That's just..." Sam started, but was cut off by John coming in.

"Come on Sam, Dean is done, so we got places to be." John said, not even really looking at him.

"OK. I'll be there in a minute." John just nodded and walked right back out. "So, do you think I'll see you again before I leave? I mean, if you don't want to I understand, it's just..." Sam rambled before Babe cut him off.

"Of course I would love to hang out with you again. You know what..." She said, getting up and walking back to the desk to write something on a piece of paper, "Here, this is my number, call me whenever you want, okay?"

Sam took the little piece of paper from her and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Babe."

"No problem, Sammy. Maybe next time you'll tell me your story."

"Maybe." He mumbled, before starting to walk out. Yelling over his shoulder, he called, "Bye Babe."

"Bye Sammy." She said with a small wave.

Sam walked out of _Crossroad _looking at the number Babe gave him. John and Dean were already in the Impala.

"God, Sammy what took you so long?" Dean asked when he got into the backseat. He noticed the piece of paper in Sam's hands. "Wow, Sammy you got her number. How? I mean she's hot, and you're… well, you."

"Very funny, Dean." Sam said humorlessly. "Let's just go."

John looked like he wanted to say something, but just started the car and drove out the parking lot, wanting to find Haley was soon as possible.


End file.
